Sweet Dreams
by toreax
Summary: April takes a visit to her main comforter after a horrifying dream.


_Blood._

_Blood was everywhere._

_There was no escaping the terrifying sight of the musky liquid pouring from his body._

_Dark bruises and lacerations adorned his olive green skin, his limbs twisted in unbearable ways. His body trembled and shook from horror and shock, mouth parted, wheezing and his eyes wide open forming globes of anguish and deep pain. His violet mask, tattered and shredded hung loosely around his eyes._

_His body lay in a curled up heap against the ground. His fingers twitched and clawed at the fatal wound that pierced through his slowing heart. Tears flowed freely, the warm, salty liquid trickling down his cheeks and onto the cold, dark floor._

_His chest heaved for sweet, dear air that was reluctantly fading from his lungs. Never to return._

_His mouth opened, his lips quivering. He squeaked out painfully, _

"_A-A. . .pr. . . ril. . ."_

_His head lolled backwards, his eyes remaining open, engulfed into the grim hands of death._

April's eyes shot open. She immediately sprang up into a sitting position in her bed. The springs squeaked under the sudden exhaust of movement. The musky air was cold against her exposed arms and shoulders, her pale skin glinting from the small golden light peeking through the cracked door.

She shivered in her body's layer of cold sweat and breathed in and out heavily. She raised her hands and quickly lapped at the large amount of tears pooling from her eyes. Her eyes wide, she grabbed the blanket and pulled it to her chest, almost as if in fear of being snatched from reality. Her hands trembled from fright and her toes curled as her mind went through the terrifying images again.

April ran a nimble hand through her bright red hair. She had never had a dream like that before. The bleary sights would have anyone galvanize. The only thought of it had her horrified. The scenes so grotesque and cloy made her frightened beyond believe that those thoughts were running rapid through her mind. If that actually happened, she didn't know what she would do.

Her best friend looking like that, feeling like that in general sent chills through her spine. She wasn't sure where she got the idea that would actually happen, but it would be the last thing she would want.

April's eyes became glassy again and she cupped a shaking hand over her quivering lips from sobbing. The nightmare was too much for her, he could be hurt, and she had to make sure he was okay.

With a strangled sigh, she wiped underneath her red-rimmed blue eyes and swung her legs over the side of her bed. The cushions and blankets shifted underneath her weight and she pushed them away.

She stood up on wobbling legs and slowly made her way to the door, every step calming her down a little bit more. She sniffled and opened the door, cringing when the hinges creaked in protest. She heard no sounds coming from anywhere in the main room and didn't sense any presences in the general area.

Her feet patted against the cement ground as she made her way over to her best friend's room. Unlike his brothers doors, nothing accompanied the large wooden door as it stayed in place unmoving, closed completely. She raised her hand, her five digits curled into a loose fist. She stopped herself short. Should she be bothering him at this hour? He's probably asleep and there was no reason for her to bother him.

She lowered her fist as the hesitant thoughts turned her motives. She stood there for a moment thinking it over. She wasn't sure why she was holding back so much. It wasn't like he would kick her out, he was always there to help and comfort her anyway he could. But still, something stopped her.

Before she could turn and leave, the door in front of her opened, revealing a very tired looking Donatello. His eye lids were drooped partway, half of his eyes shielded. His shoulders drooped and his arm rested on the doorways entrance.

April looked up at him sheepishly. She really shouldn't have bothered him. He looked exhausted and beat. But, she felt relief wash over her when she says no sticky blood or cuts around or on him.

"Hey April, are you alright?"

She opened her mouth to assure him confidently that she was alright, but snapped it closed. She was far from okay, nowhere close. Having a grief filled dream about your closest friend dying right in front of you wasn't okay.

She shook her head and saw Donatello's head spring up in immediate worry.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded, thankful that she didn't have to speak. She rubbed her arm, looking down at the ground feeling beat. She wasn't supposed to be a big baby when she had a nightmare, she was supposed to tough it out like she always does. But, she felt that shattering.

Donatello waved his arms towards his room, ushering her inside. She complied and followed him over to his bed. He climbed in and held open his dark purple blanket for her to join.

April crawled in next to him, sighing in content the minute the fabric draped across her petite body and lied down next to Don. She looked into his eyes and found his still barely open but looking at her expectantly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, small hairs falling into her freckled face. She felt her nerves calm just knowing he was next to her. Donnie was okay. He wasn't hurt or dying. No injuries were found on him. She smiled and wriggled her body so it was pressed against his. She felt his scarred plastron against her cheek and shoulder and snuggled in more.

She felt a hand tiredly fall on her side and around her back, accepting her embrace. His arm held her protectively, signaling to her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Thanks Donnie."

"No problem," He mumbled. His chest rose and fell slowly when he yawned deeply. "Sweet dreams April."

April knew she would. No nightmares would ever frame against her mind as long as she was with Donatello.

_Sweet Dreams._

**Sorry guys, this one-shot was pretty fast. I finished it in record time. I have been so busy lately with writing new stories and developing the storyline. Ideas just keep running through my head and into my laptop I just can't stop. I always have to start so I know later what my intentions for the story were.**

**Please enjoy! Bye!**


End file.
